


夏夜

by kimisity



Series: 迹仁 [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimisity/pseuds/kimisity
Summary: 【迹仁】海盐与玫瑰（番外）





	夏夜

仁王没想到他还会有蜜月。

他的意思是，像迹部这样日理万机……好吧这样的形容词可能不太恰当。但他看过所有计划书也知道大部分场地和机动安排（之所以不是全部是因为真的太多了）的情况下，他真的认为蜜月这种事不会在婚礼结束后马上进行。

为了准备婚礼，迹部已经推了很多工作了不是吗？

况且理论上来说婚礼结束后该做的还有很多。  
哦，不是指繁衍，毕竟他还没到发情期。

他被迹部拉着上了飞机时仪式才刚刚结束，亲友和宾客都还在前厅，他们甚至还没有和这些人进行过最简单也最基本的寒暄。

“迹部？”仁王难得有些懵。

而把他拉上飞机的人啪地打了一个响指，露出一个张扬到极致的表情来：“啊嗯，沉醉在本大爷的美技之下吧。”

如果这真的能说是美技的话。

飞机升空了。  
初起飞的失重感让仁王终于回过神来。  
他走到窗边，看着逐渐远离的地面，总觉得这种感觉以前曾经感受过。  
什么时候呢？  
唔，好像是国中的时候某人举办了一个什么活动……

他回过头看了一眼已经悠哉坐下来给自己倒酒，还开了唱片机的迹部，无话可说。

几个小时后飞机降落在一座海岛上。

仁王在飞机上睡了一觉。  
他确实有些紧张，大概这种紧张很早就被迹部看出来了。但现在面前是打乱的计划和未知的轨迹。这是原本他极力避免的情境，真实面对却比想象的要好很多。  
可能会有的走向都是好的方面，他便也能心平气和接受“惊喜”了。

不过醒来发现自己身处海岛……

“放心，这是私人的。”迹部说。

仁王沉默了几秒：“我以为我们的目的地是一些比较著名的地方。”

“比如？”

“巴黎，意大利？”

“工作能去的地方，蜜月就没必要去了。”迹部说。

他说的挺有道理的。  
可仁王还是觉得哪里不对。  
哪里不对呢？  
大概是……

“阶层矛盾。”他说。

迹部听完笑了：“你得习惯，亲爱的。现在你也是阶级中的一员了。”

所谓的私人海岛不算大，除了海滩和丛林以外，该有的设施都有，包括游轮和摩托艇。岛上的人不多，一大半是迹部财团雇来维护海岛的工作人员，他们为迹部家族的人服务。通俗一点说，就是为迹部和仁王两个人服务。

这对仁王来说是个新奇的体验。

他喜欢海，但没体会过整片海都属于他一个人的感受。

“不，严格来说我只拥有海岛，而不拥有海。”迹部说，“但海岛附近海域你确实可以随便玩。”

“随意？”

“对。”

迹部没有明说，但仁王知道他打的是什么主意。  
他们会在这里度过结婚后的第一个发情期。  
而这里，没有其他人，在需要的时候整片沙滩都会只有他和迹部。他们甚至可以在海里来完成标记。

仁王肯定自己没想太多。  
毕竟某个ALPHA的信息素里透露出了太多信息。

计划赶不上变化。

几天后的夜晚，仁王在海岛上宫殿式别墅的台球室里打台球。

他们不可能完全丢下工作，而在开放式海岛也意味着玩的同时也能处理别的事务。  
这些天他和迹部并不是总在一起的。迹部每天有固定时间要处理公司的事情，而他自己也会打打电话开开视频会议顺便完成日常的训练。

这天仁王训练结束后洗了澡，心血来潮去了台球室。  
他不太会打台球，但几次以后就发觉这并不算太难。  
球类运动总有相似之处，而台球考虑的力度和计算点这类精细的操作反而算是他的特长。

迹部找下来时仁王正伏在台球桌上。  
握着球杆的人一只手摆在桌面上，手指和手背划出的弧度在灯光下好看的似乎在发光。  
从浴衣里伸出的手腕看起来很细。

迹部脚步顿了顿，索性换了个方向。  
他走到侧面，这个角度能看清被遮住的半边脸和浴衣下的锁骨了。  
胸肌的弧度从浴衣的衣襟里露出来。  
抿着唇的人眼神是很认真的，大概是在计算球的弧度。

啪。

球杆击中了球。  
几次撞击后，原本在角落的球落到了底袋。

完成一次成功击球的人呼出一口气。

他直起腰来。  
不用转身他也知道迹部来了。除了开门关门的声音以外就是信息素。  
这些天他对迹部信息素越来越敏感了，也不知道是好事坏事。

“看起来你不需要我教你。”迹部说。

“我也没说我不会。”

仁王想有些太近了，但分明迹部还没走近，他们还有几步的距离。  
可是这信息素是怎么回事？  
太浓了吧？

下一秒他突然觉得腿软。

迹部跨了一步把他圈在自己和台球桌中间。

“你……”

发情期来势汹汹。

到底是这段时间太过亲密的相处紊乱了信息素，还是什么别的原因，以至于发情期提前，两个人都没心情追究了。  
仁王抬手勾着迹部的脖子就吻了上去。  
宽大的浴衣袖子顺着手臂滑下来，露出他肌理分明的小臂。

他觉得身体里有把火在烧，让他想要找点降温的办法。  
于是他愈发贴近了迹部。

这个吻持续了很久，一直到仁王自己喘不过气他才把人放开。

而下一秒迹部就把他翻了过来。  
他顺着力道趴在桌子上，反手扯开了迹部的腰带。

“别这么心急。”迹部说。

“你不急就收一收信息素啊。”仁王哼了一声。  
他舔了舔唇，侧过脸收起自己的手垫在耳侧。

他的身体开始发热了，一只手顺着衣襟往下，腰带自然而然脱落，一边还挂在腰上，一边落在地下。  
微凉的手直截了当摸到了身后的位置。

为ALPHA准备好的入口在信息素的刺激下慢慢变软。  
最开始还是干涩的，手指绕着圈，慢慢地就感到了温软。

迹部用了点力，手指顺着入口往里。  
伏趴着的人在一开始吸了口气，大概还是痛的。  
可手指几次来回后，甬道就慢慢变湿了。  
OMEGA的信息素的味道变得越来越浓，含住他的地方也越来越热。

发情期的影响原来来的这么快。  
一开始抵抗着的入口没多久就欢欣地迎接着入侵。  
OMEGA调整着呼吸，也习惯性地抵抗着过于汹涌的情潮的来临。

这种抵抗被ALPHA所察觉。

ALPHA本能地觉得不满。

他收回已经能自由进出的手指，分开OMAGE的双腿。

台球室不算小，可信息素的浓度却依然高的让人失去理智。  
又或者是已经没有了再三控制的理由，就算完全放开也没关系。

迹部俯下身舔吻着仁王的后颈。  
他把OMEGA完全拥在怀里，几乎能掌控OMEGA的每一个举动和每一次呼吸。  
承受着冲撞的人胡乱喘息着，偶尔控制不住发出拉高的鼻音。  
这一次他舔吻腺体的举动就没有遭到拒绝了。

他很快找到了生殖腔的入口。  
被拥在怀中的OMEGA全身的肌肉有一瞬的收紧。  
隐约的闷哼声被压在喉咙里。

卡着生殖腔成结的时候迹部咬破了仁王后颈的腺体，那一瞬间巨大的痛楚和快感让仁王全身发抖，他发不出声音，全身也失去了力气。

重新恢复理智时身体深处还是疼的，后颈也是。  
他全身都是汗，一只手抹过他的眼角。  
仁王眨了眨眼，才发现自己有些鼻酸。

“很痛？”迹部的声音有些沙哑。

仁王嗯了一声。  
他换了一只手枕着，侧过头看着桌子上因为他们的动作而换了位置的球：“你还要在里面待多久？”

“标记还没结束。”迹部安慰似的吻了一下还在渗血的腺体，“发情期也没有。”

他们很快回到了二层的卧室。  
这一次成结的时候仁王终于有力气了。  
他抓过迹部的手选了小臂的位置不客气地咬了下去。  
疼痛只能让ALPHA更加兴奋。

而仁王不想示弱。

迹部的想法还是实现了，三天的发情期里他们真的去了海滩。  
虽然没有人，但沙子的触感也并不是那么舒服。  
而海水的味道也不只是咸。

标记让他们之间仿佛多了些什么，大概是精神力直接连接的桥梁，也或许是相互融合的信息素。

仁王对精神力更敏锐些。  
他发现标记能让他更敏锐地察觉到迹部的一些情绪。  
比如某人面无表情时可能并不开心，又比如他笑的完美时往往心里毫无波澜。  
但最直观的是，他能感受到迹部什么时候真的在生气，而什么时候没有。

OMEGA的天性是畏惧ALPHA的怒火。  
但仁王显然不是这样。

他甚至有闲心研究迹部不同的怒气程度对他自己的影响。

“它在让我臣服。”他说。

“啊嗯？”迹部有些不解。

“如果我觉得你在生气，就会有做点什么让你生气的想法。也许我会觉得你生气都是我的错。钻牛角尖的话，我可能会跪下来拿着鞭子祈求你的原谅。”

“……我觉得你在开玩笑。”

“我只是在描述通常情况。”仁王耸了耸肩，“你要知道，OMEGA对标记他的ALPHA言听计从是有理由的。”

“言听计从？……我还是觉得你在开玩笑。”迹部微皱起眉。

仁王便笑起来：“我当然不会。”

“……我相信你这句话是实话。”

那只是因为从精神力上，你没有压过我。  
仁王想。  
不过有一点是无法改变的。  
他希望满足他的ALPHA。  
在任何事上。

不过这种希望的程度也是能够控制的。

这大概就是弱小的OMEGA只能在ALPHA脚下瑟瑟发抖，而强大的OMEGA却能让ALPHA跪在自己脚下的理由？

“不过有一点是真的。”仁王伸出手，“我能感觉到你的情绪了。”

“所以？”

“所以，我会努力变得善解人意的。”他说完自顾自笑了。

迹部有些无奈地看着他，点了点头：“好吧。本大爷也想知道你到底有多善解人意。”

“噗哩~”


End file.
